


I love you more than Law itself

by MerthurxCullen



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, Complete, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Mike, Hurt/Comfort, Lawyer Harvey, M/M, Romance, cop Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurxCullen/pseuds/MerthurxCullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey thought it was just another day at the office and that it would end just like any other, but he's about to find out just how quickly that's about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I love you more than Law itself

**Author's Note:**

> Mike - a detective working the drugs cases in New York married to Harvey.  
> Harvey - A senior partner married to Mike.  
> Idea - Mike gets shot and Harvey has to take care of him, while making their relationship knew to those Harvey works for.  
> Donna knows everything of course and is one of Mike’s close friends.  
> Trevor is Mike’s partner and married to Jenny a primary school teacher.
> 
> (Posted on Fanfiction on November 6 2013)

It was just a normal day for Harvey Specter, he woke up to his arms around his handsome husband, they laughed as they headed down to their cars and kissed good bye, to Harvey it was turning out to be just another normal day but little did he know just how life was going to kick him in the balls.

“Good morning Donna” Harvey said as he walked into his office.

“I wonder what has you so happy” Donna laughed.

“Do you have my files? I told Jackson to give them to you before he leaves last night” Harvey asked.

“Jackson didn’t give me anything last night, Harvey” Donna replied.

“I swear if Mike wasn’t a cop I would have him as my Associate” Harvey sighed.

“I’m sure he would jump at the offer I know how he misses you when he has to go undercover” Donna smiled.

“Aw good you’re here” Jessica said coming into his office “I need you and Louis to work on a case and play nice” She told him dropping the file on his desk before walking out.

“So have you and Mike talked about the upcoming party here at the firm?” Donna asked as Harvey looked over the file.

“Not really, I mean he would find it boring” Harvey replied standing up.

“In other words you haven’t told him because that would mean telling him no one but myself knows you’re married to another man” Donna translated.

“Donna, I mean it has yet to come up” Harvey snapped.

“You know I’m right that’s why you’re angry” Donna said walking out of the office.

Harvey sighed, he knew she was right, it had been at the centre of every fight Harvey and Mike have had over the course of their relationship.

Harvey shook his head and walked out of his office passing Donna and made his way to Louis’s office.

“It would seem we have a case together” Harvey said slamming the file down as he took his seat.

“Yes I know, Jessica told me this morning” Louis said looking up.

“Sorry but your wife didn’t want me to leave” Harvey smirked.

“I don’t…”

“Have a wife, it’s still funny” Harvey interrupted.

Louis sighed and stood up “Shall we go meet with our client?” 

“Lead the way” Harvey mocked.

Harvey made sure to turn his phone off; he knew no one would call him on it anyways before he went into the conference room.

Meanwhile on the over side of town Mike and his parent, Trevor where waiting for the perfect moment to arrest the drug dealer they were watching.

“So has Harvey brought up the party yet?” Trevor asked.

Mike took a sip of his coffee and sighed “Not yet, I really don’t think he will.”

“Why not? I mean you guys have been together for what four years” Trevor replied.

“I know how long it’s been Trevor. But Harvey hasn’t really told anyone but his family and Donna that he is married to a man” Mike took another sip of his drink.

“Want me to have a few words with him?” Trevor offered.

“No thanks” Mike smiled “It’s okay really, he’ll do it when the time is right”

“That’s bullshit and you know it” Trevor answered.

Mike rolled his eyes, he knew his friend was right but he just wanted to believe for a little while longer that Harvey was going to tell the world of their love.

“Looks like we’re up” Mike said putting his drink down and nodding to the deal going on in front of them.

Mike and Trevor made their way over to the drug dealer and his supplier they had to catch them at moment of the deal.

The drug dealer pulled out a brown envelope containing money while the supplier pulled a bag from inside his jacket pocket.

“Freeze, NYPD” Trevor Yelled holding his gun at them.

The supplier turn to run but found Mike standing there holding his gun and smiling.  
“You’re not going anywhere pal”

Trevor had managed to get the drug dealer into his car when he heard a loud bang.

Turning quickly he found his parent on the floor blood staining his shirt.

“Mike” Trevor yelled rushing over to his fallen partner.


	2. I Love You More Than Law Itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey thought it was just another day at the office and that it would end just like any other, but he's about to find out just how quickly that's about to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike - a detective working the drugs cases in New York married to Harvey.  
> Harvey - A senior partner married to Mike.  
> Idea - Mike gets shot and Harvey has to take care of him, while making their relationship knew to those Harvey works for.  
> Donna knows everything of course and is one of Mike’s close friends.  
> Trevor is Mike’s partner and married to Jenny a primary school teacher.
> 
> (Posted on Fanfiction on November 6 2013)

It had been a slow day at Pearson and Hardmen, Donna had spent most of her time chatting with Rachel. She had just come back to her desk when the phone started ringing.

“Harvey Specter office” She said.

“Donna?”

“Trevor?” Donna asked shocked.

“Look can you get Harvey I’ve been trying but I can’t seem to get through” Trevor informed her.

“Not at the moment he’s in an important meeting” Donna replied.

“God damn it Donna Mike’s been shot” Trevor yelled down the phone.

Donna gasped and dropped the phone that was the last thing she ever expected to hear out of Trevor’s mouth.

“Donna! Donna? Are you there?” Trevor yelled down the phone.

With a shaky hand Donna picked the phone back up “What…? Hospital?”

“Lenox Hill Hospital” Trevor informed her **(I don’t really live in New York so I just asked goggle and chose the first one I hope I got it right.)**

“We’ll be there.” Donna promised.

“Hurry.” Trevor said before the line went dead.

Donna quickly got up from her chair and ran towards the conference room bumping into Jessica on her way but did not stop to say anything.

Harvey was arguing with Louis when Donna slammed open the door.

“Donna?” Harvey said worried.

“Harvey… we…” Donna found she could not get the words out as the tears fell down her face.

“What is the meaning of this?” Jessica demanded coming into the room.

Harvey got up from his sit and pulled his friend into his arms.

“Donna what’s wrong?” Harvey asked.

“We need to leave, Mike…he… Oh Harvey he was shot.” Donna sobbed.

Harvey froze, he must have heard her wrong, and the love of his life could not have been shot.

“No it can’t be.” Harvey muttered.

“What is going on here?” Jessica demanded again.

“Donna call Ray and have him pick us up.” Harvey said ignoring Jessica.

Donna nodded wiping her eyes before walking out of the room.

“Louis you’re going to have to take over this case.” Harvey informed the other man turning to face him.

“Harvey, you can’t just walk out.” Jessica snapped.

“My husband’s been shot, now if your excuse me I would like to find out how he is or if he is even alive.” Harvey growled shocking the others in the room.

“Husband? I wasn’t even aware you when for that Harvey.” Jessica said shocked.

“Sorry I don’t have time to fill you in on my personally life.” Harvey snapped walking out of the office.

“Louis I need you to make sure we win this case.” Jessica said turning to look at Louis.

“Of course, think he will be alright?” Louis asked nodding to Harvey waiting by the elevator.

“I don’t know.” Jessica replied worried.

**(Suits)**

When Harvey and Donna got to the hospital Trevor was waiting for them by the doors.

“How is he?” Harvey demanded.

“Still in surgery, The doctor said it was a clean shot so no permanent damage, which is a good thing seeing as a gunshot to the stomach could have been much worse.” Trevor informed them.

“What happened?” Donna asked as they walked into the hospital.

“Bust went bad, turns out the guy buying the drugs had a gun on him and is a wanted man up in Florida, but seeing as he shot a New York cop he’s our first.” Trevor replied.

“How much longer will he be in surgery?” Harvey wondered.

“A few more hours I would say.” Trevor said sitting down in the waiting room.

“I’ll go and get us some coffee, the good stuff.” Donna told them watching Harvey as he sat down.

Harvey wasn’t paying much attention to anyone around him, he was too busy thinking over the first day he meet Mike Ross.

_Harvey had just become senior partner at Pearson and Hardmen and with the new job came an associate, Jessica had set him up with a number of Harvard law grads at Chilton Hotel, but so far every one he had seen was far too boring for his liking._

_“Great thanks.” Harvey said coming out of the room patting the young man on the shoulder._

_“Donna we’re going to need to speed this up, give me a wink if they something clever.” Harvey informed her._

_“Okay. What are you looking for?”  Donna asked._

_“Another me.” Harvey smirked walking back into the room._

_After an hour of nothing but boring Law grads trying to make a good impression Harvey finally got a wink off Donna, the moment he walked into the room Harvey was blown way, the man before he was beautiful and Harvey could see himself in bed with this man._

_The moment they shock hands Harvey felt a shook run throw his body._

_“Why don’t you have a seat?” Harvey said._

_As the young man moved his briefcase opened and out fell what looked like weed._

_“What’s this?” Harvey asked already knowing the answer._

_“It’s not what it looks like.” The young man had said._

_“Looks like you have a briefcase full of weed.” Harvey replied._

_“Okay so it is what it looks like, but I’m cop.” The young man moved his hand to his inner pocket and pulled out his badge. “Detective Mike Ross Drugs unit.”_

_“So why the briefcase?” Harvey asked._

_“I’m undercover, My Partner and I are trying to get in with the boss so we can take him down. But seems we’re not the only ones after this guy.” Mike replied sitting down and explaining. “I had to keep my cover safe.”_

_The more they talked the more Harvey wanted him and when Harvey found out that Mike knew the Law better than him, he felt himself harden._

_“You took the bar?” Harvey asked._

_“And passed, part of my cover is that I help people cheat for the Bar but even those I know the Law and make sure they fail.” Mike laughed._

_Harvey wanted Mike working with him on cases, he wanted him close and more importantly Harvey wanted him in his bed._

_“I would say it’s safe now, it was nice talking with you Harvey.” Mike smiled._

_Harvey liked the way his name sound on Mike’s lips and wanted to know just how he would sound moaning his name._

_“Have dinner with me tonight.” Harvey said._

_“Oh Harvey I’m not a case you can close so easily.” Mike smirked kissing Harvey before walking out of the room leaving Harvey wanting more._

“Harvey?” Harvey looked up to see Donna handing him a cup of Coffee.

“Sorry I was thinking about the first time I meet Mike.” Harvey smiled.

“He’s going to be okay Harvey, he’s a fighter.” Donna said sitting down.

“I hope so. I don’t know what would happen if I lost him Donna.” Harvey sighed into his coffee.

“He will pull throw Harvey.” Trevor told him. “It was a clean shot and I know Mike he’s a stubborn bastard.”

“And when he wakes you can tell him the whole Office now knows that Harvey Specter is not only gay but married.” Donna teased.

“Donna.” Harvey gowned.

“He’ll like that; even more if you ask him to the party, show him off.” Trevor added.

“He knew about the party?” Harvey asked.

“Yep, He’s been waiting for you to ask him but not wanting to push you. We were talking about it before…” Trevor sighed. “He loves you man.”

“And I love him.” Harvey replied.

“Family of Mr Ross- Specter?” The doctor called out hour’s layer.

“That would be us.” Harvey said standing up.

“And you are?” The doctor asked.

“I’m his husband; please tell me he’s okay.” Harvey replied.

“He has pulled throw, the wound was clean and didn’t cut any major arteries or organs so he will heal quickly. If you would like you can go and see him room 206, those one at a time please.” Doctor informed them.

“Harvey you go, I have to get back to the station let everyone know that he pulled throw.” Trevor replied smiling.

“Thank you for everything.” Harvey smiled and followed the doctor to Mike’s room.

Harvey entered Mike’s room and sighed, he could no longer stop his tears from falling as he saw Mike laying there his eyes closed.

“Oh baby you scared me.” Harvey rushed over and took Mike’s hand in his as he sat down and rested his head on the bed.

“I love you.” Mike whispered.

“I love you too” Harvey said looking up his tear running free.

“Now you need to get better and out of here so I can show you off at the party next month.” Harvey smiled and ran his free hand throw Mike’s hair.

“Really? You want to show me off?” Mike smiled.

“Yes, I want people to see just how sexy my husband is.” Harvey smiled and kissed Mike’s lips.

“Thank you” Mike whispered his eyes closing again.

“You rest now; I’ll still be here when you wake up.” Harvey whispered smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading x 
> 
> The next chapter will be up tomorrow x


	3. I love you more than law itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey thought it was just another day at the office and that it would end just like any other, but he's about to find out just how quickly that's about to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike - a detective working the drugs cases in New York married to Harvey.  
> Harvey - A senior partner married to Mike.  
> Idea - Mike gets shot and Harvey has to take care of him, while making their relationship knew to those Harvey works for.  
> Donna knows everything of course and is one of Mike’s close friends.  
> Trevor is Mike’s partner and married to Jenny a primary school teacher.
> 
> (Posted on Fanfiction on November 6 2013)

As the weeks went on Harvey stayed by Mike’s side having Donna bring his paper work from the office went it was time for Mike to be released both were more than a little happy to see the inside of their apartment. 

Soon it was time for Harvey to go back to work and leave Mike at home, which Harvey hated but Mike, loved the idea having Harvey hoover all the time was beginning to get on his nervous.

“Harvey, go I’ll be fine.” Mike smiled from the bed book in hand.

“Last time I thought you were fine you got shot.” Harvey argued.

“Baby please I love you and I know you were scared, hell I was scared but if you don’t go Donna is going to come a drag you out.” Mike warned.

“Fine, but I don’t like it.” Harvey pouted.

“I know but we have the ball tonight, so that’s something to look forward to.” Mike smiled.

Harvey smiled and lean down to kiss his husband. “I love you more than the law itself.” 

“I know and I love you just as much, more than words can say.” Mike smiled into the kiss.

As Harvey walked into his office Donna smiled from her desk, she knew how much Harvey didn’t want to be at Pearson and Hardmen but she also knew how much Mike wanted a moment to himself.

“Aw good to see you back at work Harvey, I have a case that needs doing.” Jessica smiled as she walked into the office.

“Thanks for letting me take the month off to be with Mike.” Harvey said taking the folder from her hands.

“You’re welcome. How is he?” Jessica asked.

“Better, healing. The doctor said it would be fine if he came to the party tonight just not to overdo things.” Harvey smiled. “I think he is happier about me going back to work than he is about the party.”

Jessica laughed and sat down in front of Harvey. “Hovering were you?”

“In a way.” Harvey smiled.

“I’m looking forward to meeting him this evening, I’m sure Louis is as well.” Jessica informed Harvey.

“Yes I’m sure he can’t wait to tell my husband about all the wife jokes I make towards him.” Harvey chuckled.

“He may bring it up yes.” Jessica laughed.

“Well I’m sorry to disappoint him but Mike already knows about the wife jokes he even helps me out sometimes.” Harvey smirked.

Jessica smiled and nodded before getting up. “Well then I look forward to this evening.”  She said before leaving Harvey alone with his thoughts.

The after of the day went far too slowly for Harvey’s liking but as soon as managed to get some time to himself he was straight on the phone calling his husband.

“Harvey, baby I was sleeping.” Mike’s soft voice informed him after a few rings.

“Sorry love. I just wanted to check on you.” Harvey smiled.

“Mmm that’s nice.” Mike whispered.

“Make sure you’re ready to night, I’m having Ray pick you up at 7” Harvey informed him just as Donna came back to her desk.

“Ok..ay” Mike muttered.

“Harvey you get off that phone right now and let Mike rest.” Donna said walking into the room.

“Baby I’ve got to go, mum’s telling me off.” Harvey joked.

The only reply he got was the soft sound of Mike’s breathing. “Looks like he fell asleep on me.” Harvey laughed.

**(Suits)**

Harvey was waiting outside Pearson and Hardman went Ray’s car pulled up to the front of the building and smiled when Mike carefully climbed out of the car and thanked Ray.

“I’ve missed you.” Harvey said as he took his husband into his arms and kissed.

“You spoke to me this afternoon and again an hour ago to make sure I was up.” Mike smiled as Harvey took his hand as they walked into his place of work.

“Yes well I just wanted to make you were up and ready for Ray, I know you baby, your always late.” Harvey chuckled.

“Harvey so this is your mysteries husband?” Louis asking walking over to the couple.

“Mike this Louis Witt” Harvey introduced.

“Nice to meet you Louis, did your wife pick out your suit for you?” Mike smiled.

“I’m not married.” Louis replied.

“I know, Sorry I promised Harvey.” Mike laughed. “It is nice to meet you Louis.”

“Yes well thank you.” Louis nodded and walked off.

“I love you baby.” Harvey whispered kissing Mike’s neck.

“Harvey knock it off.”  Mike smirked.

As the night went on Mike watched Harvey in his element and smiled, to night was one of the best night he could remember and that is saying something seeing as he could remember everything, it felt wonder to be a part of this part of Harvey’s life to not be a secret that only a few knew.

“You must be Mr Ross?” Jessica said sitting down next to him.

“Ross- Specter. And yes that’s me.” Mike smiled.

“It’s lovely to meet you, I’m Jessica Pearson.” She replied smiling.

“It’s lovely to meet you as well. Harvey has told me many things about you.” Mike informed her.

“All good, I hope” Jessica smiled.

“Nothing but the best.” Harvey answered leaning down to kiss Mike on the lips.

“I’m sure, if your excuse I have to make my rounds.” Jessica smiled as he left.

“Donna told me you were going to do a speech tonight.” Mike said as Harvey too his hand in his.

“I should be up soon and then we can go home.” Harvey winked.

“The doctor hasn’t cleared me for that.” Mike laughed.

“I know, doesn’t meant I can’t show you how much I love you, even if it means just holding you as you sleep.” Harvey replied.

“I do enjoy you holding me while I sleep. Helps with the nightmares.” Mike smiled picking up his glass.

“That’s not ….”

“Its water Harvey, Donna went and got me some” Mike shook his head smiling.

Harvey smiled and took Mike’s hand in his. “Come on dance with me for a moment.”

Mike nodded and let Harvey help him out of his seat before wrapping his arms around his husband as the dances next to their table.

“Harvey you’re up.” Donna informed him as the music came to a stop.

“Thank you Donna.” Harvey replied as he helped Mike back into his seat.

When everyone was seated and silent Harvey began. “I won’t keep you very long, I know many of you wish to go home and enjoy the rest of this night with your loved ones and so do I. Many of you have been asking me about my husband, and how we make it work seeing as Law is our life well to all of you I say that law maybe my life but my husband is my everything. Mike and I have our own way of saying I love you like I’m sure many couples do. Mike, baby More than law itself.” Harvey smiled and raised his glass. 

 “Good night everyone and thank you all for coming, And I’ll see you all on Monday.” Jessica added smiling.

Harvey walked over to his husband and wrapped his arms around his waist before leading him out of the building and towards the car waiting for them.

“I had a wonderful time Harvey.” Mike smiled as he rested his head on Harvey’s chest as the car drove them towards their home.

“So did I baby, I love you so much.” Harvey kissed Mike’s head.

“More than law itself.” Mike whispered.

Harvey smiled and wrapped his arms around his husband as he heard the small change in his breathing that told Harvey Mike had fallen asleep, once the car came to a stop Harvey carefully picked mike up and carried him into their apartment and towards their bedroom.

Harvey placed Mike on the bed and stripped him of his suit before running his hand over the scar that almost took Mike from him before pulling the covers over his husband, once Harvey was ready for bed he climbed in and cuddled up to Mike and fell fast asleep.

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading x

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I will be posting part 2 tomorrow


End file.
